My Happy Ending
by twi-hard fanpire07
Summary: This is the Sequal to Start of Something New.if you haven't read it don't read this. it won't make sense.you find out if miley got pregnant or not and Lilly and Oliver's relationship gets a little iffy.Jily and Loliver. COMPLETE
1. the kiss

A/N:Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. Here is the sequel to Start of Something New. It's going to be nine years later, and yes,you will find out if Miley gets pregnant or not. This story is when they are twenty-three years old. Enjoy!

BTW:i LOVE the first line of the story! it's cool!

"Where's the bra that gives me the I'm-so-hot-you-can't-touch-this boobs?"Miley asked.(ha ha)

"umm...I think it's in the bathroom."Jake answered walking into his bedroom with just his boxers on.(yeah i know. hot! it should be illegal for Cody Linley to wear a shirt!)

"thanks hon"she said strapping on the pink lacey braseir(sp)(by the way, braseir is a fancy word for bra.)

Miley and Jake were still together even after nine years. Isn't that sweet?Anyway, Miley and Jake had their friday movie night at Jake's appartment.

_the night before_

They fell asleep while watching Silent Hill, a scary movie. the kind where oh say a girl, oh say Miley's age would jump into say a guy like Jake's lap two minutes into the movie.(are you getting the hint?)About ten minutes in Miley was in Jake's lap and they were in a makeout session. (no they didn't do it. stop thinking nasty)

_end night before_

Miley and Jake finished getting dressed and ate breakfast. Jake was an awesome cook he made chocolate chip pancakes and they drank orange juice. Miley had already finished her breakfast and Jake was staring off blankly into space.

"Jake?hello, earth to Jake!"Miley said waving a hand in front of his face.

"what?oh sorry i was just thinkin"he replied.

"'bout what?"Miley said.

"about nine years ago when we had our first time"Jake said.

"don't even remind me about that"Miley said.

"wasn't i good?"Jake teased.

"no it wasn't that we were just too young and that's not exactly how i pictured that presise moment"Miley said."plus i was worried i would get pregnant. thank god i didn't, that'd be an uncomfortable talk with my dad"Miley added.

"so are you ever gonna tell him?"Jake asked.

"i'm not sure. i kind of have to eventually but when i'm ready"Miley answered.

"so what are you going to do today?"Jake asked.

"well i have a Hannah thing.i'm doing a CD signing."

"oh fun. and can your super hot also famous boyfriend come too?"jake asked getting just a little(yeah right)cocky.

"sure. Sergeant Cocky"Miley teased.

"ouch"he said putting his hand over his heart."that hurt right here."

he ran over to Miley litterally swept her off her feet and threw her on the couch where they began to...can you guess?make out. duh!(btw if you didn't guess it you obviously don't know me very well)after they finished like an hour later...

"so when is the CD signing"Jake asked.

"it's at five"Miley answered.

"great that gives us time to go to the beach"Jake said.

"that sounds good. we should call Lilly and Oliver"Miley said."hey i think Oliver's gonna propose soon.

"really. wow Lilly's gonna flip."

"i know, he keeps talking about how they are gonna be married and they've never been closer than they are now so i think it's gonna be soon"Miley said exitedly.(blue-eyedchick, i know what you're thinking right now)

"well i'll call the happy couple and you go get your bathing suit"Jake said.

"ok. see you babe"Miley said giving him a quick kiss.

"see ya, Miles."

she walked out the door and walked down the hall and into the elevator. she got off at the third floor and walked down another hall and opened the door numbered 132. she went over to her dresser and grabbed a pink bikini with orange polka dots. but then she decided to go with the lime green bikini with the pink swirls. it was Jake's favorite.

she also grabbed a towel, sunglasses and suntan lotion. she put on a pair of shorts over her bikini bottoms and headed back up to the fifth floor, where Jake's room was. she opened the door and walked in. he was still on the phone.

"no i don't want to know what you cat did yesterday! just meet Miley and i and the beach in ten minutes!sheesh"Jake yelled into the phone.

he was obviously talking to Oliver.

"Oliver?"Miley asked even though she knew it was.

"yeah."jake said."Lilly can come too."

"cool"Miley said."let's go."

Jake was wearing black swim trunks with green flames going up the sides. they were hot. he wasn't wearing a shirt.(i know you can't see me but i'm drooling.) they walked out of the door and went down the elevator and walked to the beach. they were about five minutes away from the beach if you walked.all of a sudden they heard a noise behind them that sounded like wheels on pavement.that was obviously Lilly. yes she still skateboarded.she even tried to teach Oliver, she'd have more luck teaching his cat.

"hey Lills"Miley greeted.

"hey Miley. hey Jake. where's Oliver?"Lilly greeeted and asked.

"he had to teach his cat to use the toilet than he's coming. that's what he said. i wasn't going to ask questions"Jake said.

"riiiight"Lilly said."in other news..."(that means change the subject)"soo...how are you two?"Lilly asked.

"fine"they said at the same time.

"what'd you watch for your movie night?"Lilly asked.

"Silent Hill, but we didn't _really_ watch it"Jake answered.

"huh?ohhh.i get it."Lilly said.

Miley gave a small giggle and Jake wrapped his arm around her waste and pulled her into a one-armed-hug sorta thing then kissed her on the top of her head.aww..

"PDA!"Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs.(public display of affection PDA)

"shut up!"(pronounced shut upuhh)Miley yelled at her.

"shut upuhh"Lilly and Jake imitated.

"that is so meanuhh"Miley said.

"that is so meanuhh"Jake and Lilly imitated again.

"ughh"Miley grunted.

they got to the beach and layed out their towels near the big rock where they always met.

"omigosh it's Jake Ryan"someone yelled.

"you'd think they'd be used to it by now"Jake said looking fed up."ok next person to talk to me besides these two girls"he pointed at Lilly and Miley"will be knocked out so long when you wake up your clothes will be out of style!"he yelled.

"wow"Miley said.

"jeez"Lilly said.

"well i get really tired of it"Jake defended.

"that's why i got a stage name"Miley said.

"ha ha"Jake said said being sarcastic.

"hey guys"Oliver said walking over to them."i finally taught my cat how to use the toilet. all you have to do is put the litter box in it."

"it doesn't get any deeper than that"Miley laughed.

they all sat down and talked for a while. how there week was, what'd ya have for breakfast, do you remember in Middle School when...(fill in the blank)

everthing was peaceful until this blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a light blue bikini walked up to Oliver.

"are you Oliver Oken?"she asked.

"yeah...wh.."

before he could finish his answer his lips were attatched to this girl's lips and she had her hands wrapped around his head. he's just kinda sitting there struggling to breathe.

A/N:hey how was the first chapter?yes i know you don't have to answer. it was marvelous. whoops now i'm sergeant cocky. pleez review and feel free to give advice and ideas. they would be much appreciated.


	2. when we were sixteen

A/N:hey guys. not much to say.enjoy!

"what the hell was that?"Oliver sputtered tdrying to breathe.

"don't you nkow who I am?"the girl asked.

"do you think I'd be this confused if I knew who you were?"Oliver half asked half yelled.

"It's me, Becca, Becca Weller"she said.

"I...I have a girlfriend"  
"who?"

"Lilly"he said gesturing toward Lilly.

"oh. I'm really sorry she said looking at her feet. "I'm gonna go now."

"awkward!"Miley said in a high itched voice."uhhh... Lilly, yoiu know that i...she didn't...i..."Oliver kind of said.

"it's fine"Lilly said."plus it was kind of funny watching you flail your arms and legs all over while trying to breathe."Lilly said..

"hmph."Oliver grunted.

although in Lilly's mind a thought triggered. what if Becca wasn't the only one that liked him? who else would want to steal him away?

"Lilly, you okay?"Jake asked.

"what?yeah. i'm fine"she said coming out of her thought bubble.

"how about we go swimming?"miley asked.

Jake immediately got up off his feet.

"race ya"he challenged.

"ok. ready, set"Miley said,"GO."

Jake had a good start but Miley was much faster. she beat him to the water, dove in and did a little happy dance/swim.

"i let you win"Jake said with an uncertain look on his face.

"ha. that's funny. everyone knows i'm a better runner that you."

to respond to that, Jake grabbed Miley around the waste, held her up over his head and threw her about a yard away.

she finally came up, spit water out of her mouth and said"that was so meanuhh."

"that was so meanuhh."Jake immitated again.(are you getting the point that they like to make fun of her for that?"

Finally Lilly and Oliver had a little race to the water.Oliver won, only becuase he picked up Lilly and ran. they played chicken, splashed, the guys threw the girls etc...until three o clock when Miley had to get ready for the CD signing. they all ran up back to the sand, dried off and went back to their appartments to get ready. as always Lilly was Lola luftnagle , Oliver was Owen Ontario and Jake was, well, Jake. they all met back at Miley's appartment and called for the limo. as soon as it arrived, they puiled in and it drove off toward the mall.

"Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana?"a paparazi asked.

"no. we're just good friends."Jake answered."i have a girlfriend."

"who?Who"he asked.

"none ya business. i beleive this is Hannah's CD siging."Jake replied.

"thanks"Mmiley said sitting down at a table while her producer stacked CD's.

he handed her a marker and paper and she practiced her signiture twice and they let in the people.

"hi. what's your name?"Miley/Hannah asked the little girl.

"Lilly"she answered.

"really"Jake piped in."my girlfriends's best friend's name is Lilly."

Miley/Hannah signed the CD, got a picture and said goodbye.

"hi. my name is Becca Wellly someone said coming up with a little girl around seven years old.

Lilly's thoughts were racing. what was she doing here with a seven year old little girl?

"hi. Becca"Miley said. what ws she doing here with a seven year old girl? "should i make this out for you or her."she gestured toward the little girl.

"to her. she's my daughter her name is Olivia."she said.

"you're daughter?"Miley/Hannah asked."you can't be more than twenty three"

"yeah well..."she leaned over so no one would hear her, "this dude named Oliver got me pregnant when i was sixteen."

now Miley's thoughts were racing.

"did he rape you?"she whispered.

"oh. god no."she said."it was just unexpected.i never told him."

Lilly was still going out with Oliver when they were sixteen.what the hell?

"uhh... that will be all folks, Hannah's gotta go...practice a new song. bye y'all."she called walking toward her friends. she walked past Oliver.

"we need to talk"she whispered.

he suddenly wore a curious look.

"ok. Lilly, Jake, you go to the limo. Oliver can you help me with something waaaay over there?"she pointed accross the parking lot.

"sure"he said he followed her until she stopped.

"what the hell happened with you and Becca when you were sixteen?"she screamed at hin.

"what?how do you...when?"he sputtered.

A/N;haha. pleez review and yay for me cuz i didn't do fourteen little authornote things like i did in the first chapter. luv y'all.


	3. say WHAT?

A/N:Heu guys not much to say. Enjoy!

"answer the question Oken!"Miley yelled.

"ok.ok."he said. "Lilly and i had a fight and i ran off and bumped into Becca. we got talking and one thing led to another."

"so you admit you did it"Miley said.

"yes"he said unsure.

"Oliver, you got Becca pregnant!"

"are you serious?! Why didn't she tell me?"

"probably because she knew youi'd get back with Lilly."

"yeah i guess that might be a possibility"

"you know you gotta tell Lilly"

"i know but how?and why aren't you still screaming at me. if it was the other way around,i'd have no voice left."

"yeah, well, i thought about it. everyone makes mistakes and i know you love her a lot so, i'm leaving it to you to tell her. if she doesn't know tomorrow by noon though, i'm telling her. and she'll be so mad she'll castrate you."(castrate means cut off the guys 'thing' )

"ouch" he said loking toward his fly.

"yeah.Ouch"Miley repeated. "good luck telling her."

and with that they walked over to the limo and climbed in with Jake and Lilly.

"what was that all about?"Lilly asked.

"oh nothing. just a talk between friends. i'm sure you'll hear all about it."Miley answe3red.

"hmph"Oliver groaned.

"suuuure"Jake said."Miley, while you were talking to Oliver i got a call from Keira Knightley. she invited me and a few friends to the premier of Pirates of the Caribbean 3"he said.

"omigosh that is so cool!"she said."plus Orlando Bloom is..."she looked at Jake,"so much more less hot than you are"she said to Jake.

"nice save"Lilly whispered.

Jake laughed. Oliver gave a little "ha".

"what's up with you Oliver?"Lilly asked.

"umm. just come by my appartment tonight so we can talk."he said.

(btw:they all live in the same appartment building just different rooms)

"ok. sure."she replied unsure.

the limo drived back to the appartment building and let the four out. Lola changed into Lilly, Hannah changed into Miley, Jake was eating a banana, Oliver was sitting on his bed still as Owen.

_knock knock_

"ughh. come in!"Oliver called.

"umm. you wanted to see me?"Lilly said as if she were talking to the principal of a Middle School.

"Ok. what i'm about to tell you will make you so frickin mad, i understand if you never ever ever ever want to talk to me again. i also understand if you want to castrate me."

"Ok?tell me."she said.

"you remember when we were sixteen, we got in a fight cause you thought i was cheating on you with Becca?"

"yeah"

"well when i got mad and ran off, i bumped into her. we got talking and well...we uhh...kissed"Oliver said.

"say what?"she screamed. Lilly didn't even know how to respond to that. and she didn't even know the whole truth. Oliver knew that he was in trouble now.Miley was going to kill him. and then bring him back to life so Lilly could kill him.

"i'm really sorry i kept it from you"he said.

"uhh...wuh...how could you do that?"she asked almost in tears.

"i don't know"Oliver said also almost in tears.(be a man!)

"ok. umm"the tears were falling fast now, "i t hink that maybe we should take a little break to get our priorities straight."

"how long of break?"Oliver asked.

"until you prove that you love me."and with that she let.

Oliver's thoughts:(ha ha)

i will never be able to reproduce again!ahh. god!what am i gonna do?

Oliver's consiensious(sp):

tell the truth.

thoughts:

i mean how you idiot!

consiensious:

so now i'm an idiot?you know i am you.

thoughts:

god i'm having a conversation with myself!

_end of consiensious and thoughts._

_knock knock_

"come in"Oliver groaned.

"did you tell her?"Miley asked.

"oh yeah i told her alright."

"you did?"

"yeah, i toldherthatmeandBeccakissed"he said all in one breath.

"you did WHAT?"she screamed."how could you?you love her!"

"i know. i reall ydo but she wants us to take a break until i can prove it."

"well you have 'til noon tomorrow mister"Miley said in a parently voice.

"yes ma'am."

and with that she left. Oliver grabbed his phone and dialed 988-4764.

"hello LIlly?"

A/N:haha. pleez review. ideas are much appreciated. NO flames!


	4. I still love you

A/N:hey guys, sorry it's been so long. been kinda sidetracked but here ya go. enjoy!

"hello Lilly?"

"Oliver?"she asked.

"hi...umm...iloveyoubye!"he shouted.

Lilly hung up the phone not even saying another word.

'that was strange' she thought to herself.she shrugged it off.

Meanwhile...

"where were you?"Jake asked Miley.

"well you have to promise not to tell Lilly. ok?"she asked.

"sure. ok."he replied

"ok, you remember when Oliver and Lilly got into that fight when they were like sixteen?Well Oliver ran off and bumped into Becca Weller and they kinda...Becca got pregnant and has a seven year old daughter!"Miley kinda screamed.

"are you serious?"

"yeah. just don't tell Lilly. Oliver's supposed to tell her by noon tomorrow or i'm telling her and i'll castrate him"

Jake looked down at his fly.

"ouch"he said.

"yeah, ouch"

"well...i think it's time to hit the hay"he kinda fake yawned.

"it's 8:30"

"i know something we could do for a while"he grinned seductively.

she gave a playful scream and ran into his bedroom with him chasing after her.

Meanwhile...

_there he sits alone on his bed. he's just sitting, nothing interesting. suddenly the clock struck noon. there came a loud boom boom on the door. in stormed Miley with a very sharp knife. suddenly Oliver wasn't wearing pants he was in his boxers, she came closer and closer. he kept backing away until he ran into the wall and fell to the floor. slowly she steered the knife toward..._

suddenly he awoke in a cold sweat.

"god i gotta tell Lilly"he said to himself.

"tell Lilly what?"Lilly said walking up to him.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"just checking up on you. i mean you were so weird on the phone"

"ok you remember when i said Becca and i kissed?well that wasn't the truth. she got pregnant"he said quietly.

Lilly just stood there for what seemed like forever. just stood there and looked at him with the i-can't-even-fathom-what-you-just-said look.

"please understand Lilly. we were in a fight. i was angry. it was seven years ago! i love you"he added.

"you're dead to me"she shot at him.

and with that she left him there. yes Oliver, a man(ha), in tears.

Lilly ran down the hall to the elevator, punched in every single floor number, sat down and cried her eyes out. once she had visited every floor she went to her apartment put on a running bra, shorts and tennis shoes. she ran outside(it's 10:00 at night right now)and ran her heart out.she ran all the way to the beach and ran down all the way to the other end of the beach and back and again after that. she ran back to the apartment but that didn't seem like enough. she finally wore herself out and went back to the apartment building and colapsed on her bed and fell asleep within thirty seconds.

Meanwhile...

"Jaaake. I'm in here and i'm not wearing any underwear!"Miley called.

(i won't go into detail but you get the point)

Meanwhile...well actually let's skip to tomorrow cuz Oliver's all depressed Lilly's asleep and Jake and Miley are...anyway...

Miley and Jake awoke, as you may have guessed, with their clothes scattered from here to breakfast, Lilly woke up remembered what Oliver said and went back to bed, Oliver didn't get to sleep last night so he drank a gallon of coffee.

"ok. what are we gonna do today?"Jake asked Miley.

"well. umm. what time is it?"she asked.

"umm"he looked at his watch"11:30. why? oh yeah. you better call Oliver."

she quickly picked up her phone and dialed his number.

_phone conversation_

_Oliver:hello?_

_Miley: did you tell her?_

_Oliver: yes_

_Miley: you did?_

_Oliver:yeah and surprisingly i still have my pen.._

_Miley: ahem. anyway,thank you for telling her i'm gonna go talk to her. see ya later Oken._

_Oliver:when did you start callin' me Oken?_

_Miley: i dunno. now i guess. bye_

_Oliver: bye_

_end phone conversation_

Jake and Miley got dressed ate some cereal and went to Lilly's room. they found her on her bed in a heap in her sports bra and shorts still wearing her shoes.

"Last Call!"Miley shouted.

Lilly woke up suddenly and jerked her head up looking around.

"what the hell Miley i was sleeping"she yelled.

"yeah i know. did Oliver tell you?"

"yeah he told me alright"

"what are you gonna do?"

"i don't know"she said."you know, i hate him for doing that and i think he's a total a-hole but i still love him."(A/N:to softballchick03 and blue-eyedchick, because i am too much of a wuss to tell you in person that last sentence is exactly how i feel about my ex. and i know you all agree he's an a-hole. but i love him.)(wow that was deep. haha)

"i know. you remember when Jackson was always mean to me? well he was an a-hole but i still love him too"she kinda teased kinda comforted.

"thanks for trying."she said.

"uhh can i be excused i think this is a girl to girl moment"Jake asked.

"sure"they said in unison. "ooh tss" they loved imitating Amber and Ashley, even if it was nine years later.

Jake left and went to Oliver's room. he turned the knob and walked in. there Oliver sat. messed up hair, rings under his eyes, morning stubble, boxers, socks, and a t-shirt.

"woah man. what happened?"Jake asked.

"the only thing worse than being castrated is having your heart broken because you broke someone else's heart"Oliver answered not really answering Jake's question.

A/N:hey guys that very deep A/N: was for anyone i know personally. to give you some insight i went out with this guy and then he broke up with me over the phone and had a friend do it. what an ass! anyway as much as i hate his guts and wished he were off this earth, (deep breath) i love him.sorry for being gushy back to the A/N, anyway hoped you liked it and review and give me some ideas on where to take this otherwise the story will end after the next chapter. review!


	5. Author's Note: no premier

A/N: very short A/N, i forgot all about the premier everyone was supposed to go to so i guess just forget that i even mentioned it in the story, i think we'll all survive. although i might not make it. cough cough. dead.(jk)love y'all!


	6. Kids Kids and More Kids!

A/N:hey guys, this is the **_last chapter!_**i hardly have any reviews so obviously not many people like it so i'm just gonna stop and give you an epilogue.here ya go.

Miley and Jake got married on June 17, Oliver and Lilly got back together after Oliver proposed to prove that he loved her. Jackson who wasn't really in this story got married a while ago and has three children. Miley and Jake had twins boys and two girls and named them Kade, David, Josie, and Karlee. Kade and David are older than Karlee by two years and Karlee's older than Josie by two years. Lilly and Oliver had two boys, they named them Austin and Matthew.Eventually Austin and Josie went out in highschool and got married and had two kids.(btw all of these names are based on real people)Austin and Josie have flaming red hair just like me they would have really cute red-headed kids.)(also btw, Austin was the guy i went out with)(softballchick03's gonna kill me for saying this stuff)(sorry for al the A/N's)

So anyway they lived happily ever after the end! plus Hannah got a grammy and Jake won an Emmy and then they both starred in a show together. how sweet

THE END! AND I MEAN IT!

REVIEW! jk


End file.
